


Watching

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Soundwave is a perv, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave frags himself to Knock Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little shit smut prompt

  
       Soundwave locked his door behind him and quickly made his way to his berth. He laid down feeling charge crackling in between his seams and excited arousal building up deep within his frame. He was long past scolding himself for being so eager and brought up the visual feed on his visor. He always made sure there was no one else in the room he was watching besides the bot of his desire. He knew what he was doing was creepy but, most of the crew already thought he was and as long as he wasn't caught, what harm was it?  
        He watched the medic's hips sway as he walked around to put tools away. One was dropped and Soundwave's cooling fans clicked on as Knock Out bent down to pick it up giving his spectator a perfect view. It was over way to soon causing Soundwave to sigh and slowly caress his panels. The CMO was on the move again as he finished cleaning the Med Bay. He was out of the camera's view and Soundwave had to switch to see him entering his room. The spy hesitated then changed to the camera hidden in there.   
        Knock Out was laying on his back mirroring the current position Soundwave was in. The crimson mech began trailing a servo down his frame pausing to dip into sensitive seams and trace his headlights. He let out a soft gasp continuing to touch there as his other servo made it's way to his modesty plate.   
        Soundwave felt his spark pulse faster and both of his panels snapped back. This had never happened before but, he wasn't complaining. He watched, mesmerized, as Knock Out pressed two digits to his anterior node. The dark mech copied rolling and pinching his between thin digits while Knock Out rubbed his in slow but, firm circles. They moaned in unison but, Soundwave overloaded first; panting as he watched Knock Out's digits sped up; the crimson mech gasped softly before biting his bottom derma. His valve clenched, lubricant spilled out as he reached his climax with...Soundwave could've sworn he heard his designation. He dismissed it as his needy arousal which began growing again.  
        Knock Out rubbed his thighs and the seams connecting his pelvis to them as he waited for his overload to wear off but, to still keep the charge there. He seemed to be ready again as he cupped his valve, inserting two digits in. Soundwave barely heard the soft squelch over the sound of his fans as his charged ramped right back up. He had to take his visor off to better circulate and help some of the heat dissipate. The cool air on his faceplate felt amazing but, now he had to hold his visor. No matter. He used his free servo to stroke his spike and released one of his tentacles sliding it into his valve. He arched and his pedes kicked out but, he never took his optics off of the screen.  
        Knock Out was four digits deep right to the knuckle into his valve. He groaned as he tried to push them in deeper; His thighs shook as he succeeded, hitting a cluster of nodes. He thrusted his digits in hitting them again before repeating multiple times. His hips pushed up rolling into the motion erratically and he overloaded again. Soundwave felt himself getting close, his overload was right there-  
        "Frag yeah! Give it to me, Soundwave!" He was dragged over by the unmistakable sound of his name. His valve clenched around his tentacle and Transfluid spurted all over his servo rolling down the head of is spike. He gasped out Knock Out's name as his frame locked up and the pleasure slowly decreased. He laid back on his berth panting before looking back at the screen. Knock Out closed his panels before looking up with a smirk and a wink. Aimed right at the camera. 


End file.
